Cruel to Be Kind
by Designer J
Summary: HGSS Mesmo que correspondam um ao sentimento do outro, por que Snape é tão cruel com Hermione? "Cruel para ser gentil, na medida certa". Comentários são apreciados DD


Cruel To Be Kind

**Por Designer J**

Dedicatória : 

_Dedico esta fanfic às minhas queridas amigas, Sarah Snape e Annick Suplicy que são duas das coisas mais fofas que já encontrei nesse mundo e que me dão um enorme apoio em todos os sentidos - Beijos sabor de chocolate com avelãs para as duas!_

**Série: **Harry Potter (J.K.Rowling)

**Classificação: **Songfic, Romance (+12)

**Disclaimer: **A música utilizada nesta fanfic é executada pelo grupo _Letters To Cleo_ e é tema de "_10 Coisas que Odeio em Você_".

**Escrito Em: **24 de Setembro de 2003

_Oh I can't take another heartache_

_Though you say you're my friend_

_I'm at my wits end_

_You say your love is bonafide_

_But that don't coincide_

_With the things that you do_

"_Detenção_", essa palavra parecia ser como um doce na boca do Prof. Snape, ou assim pensava a maioria dos alunos. Obviamente, os motivos eram sempre considerados injustos (e geralmente o eram), e não havia muito a ser feito para que o fizesse mudar de idéia. Quem tirara a "sorte grande" desta vez? Hermione Granger. Não se sabia por qual razão a garota passara ser alvo da fúria constante de Snape, e talvez fosse melhor não tentar adivinhar...

Estava a garota de olhos arregalados, relativamente pasma com o último acontecimento; tentara mais uma vez ajudar o inútil Neville e, como parecia ter se tornado um costume, dera-se mal!

"P-prof. S-sna-p-pe, a cu-culp-pa na-não f-foi d-da Mi-ion-ne! F-foi m-min-nha!" tentara argumentar um trêmulo Neville em um estado completamente descontrolado.

"Sr. Longbottom, – iniciara o professor em tom letal e pausado que indicava toda a impaciência que adquirira devido ao 'pequeno' acidente em suas masmorras, amedrontando ainda mais o covarde garoto – quando _eu_ passo qualquer lição, espero que meus alunos _sejam capazes_ de cumpri-las _sozinhos_, no entanto, se o senhor necessita de ajuda, deveria estudar mais. E quanto à senhorita, – dissera ele virando-se em direção da garota Granger – creio que já deva saber o que penso quanto a sua conduta de querer _passar por melhor_ que os outros, não? – continuara ele sob o olhar embevecido dos sonserinos que tampavam com as mãos os sorrisos hipócritas – E sendo que isto já se repete, apenas uma boa detenção para corrigi-la, não é mesmo, senhorita?"

"Sim, professor" ela respondera sentindo-se impotente e alvo dos olhares piedosos dos grifinórios e dos zombeteiros dos sonserinos. Talvez não devesse mais ajudar Neville. Sim, havia _boas razões_ para se querer uma detenção, entretanto, aquela humilhação semanal era realmente necessária?

_And when I ask you to be nice_

_You say you gotta be_

_Cruel to be kind, in the right measure_

_Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign_

_Cruel to be kind, means that I love you_

_Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind_

Ela entregara-se ao trabalho de cortar raízes e se perguntava se ele era necessário de fato. Com os dedos firmes prendia as raízes, e com a faca picava-as em tamanhos semelhantes, jogava-as no frasco e, por vezes, olhava o homem sentado na mesa, de cabeça baixa mirando os manuscritos, ora lhes acrescentando coisas, ora lhes riscando.

Cansada, ela largou a faca sobre o balcão no qual trabalhava e jogou-se em uma cadeira contando quantos segundos levaria até que ele lhe chamasse à atenção. Sim, foram poucos.

"Creio que sua detenção ainda não tenha terminado, Srta. Granger."

"Eu sei" respondera ela, sentido-se tentada a provoc�-lo.

"Então? O que espera?" redargüira ele em um tom levemente brando, no entanto, ainda autoritário.

"Estou cansada. Não quero mais fazer isso" ela respondera em uma expressão exausta e infeliz.

"Não é uma questão de gostar ou não. Apenas faça e, se possível, aprenda a controlar seu exibicionismo."

"Eu não me exibo!" exclamara ela em um tom mais alto, levantando-se da cadeira como se abandonando o cansaço e exibindo uma fúria flamejante nos olhos.

"Não? – dissera como se tivesse ouvido algum absurdo realmente inacreditável – Então o que seria aquele seu espetáculo semanal de ajuda ao pobre Longbottom?" um pequenino sorriso cruel desenhou-se nos lábios do homem admirando o rubor de ira nas faces da moça que cerrava os punhos como se para atac�-lo.

"Seu...! – ela gritara já sem autocontrole atacando-o com os punhos cerrados e incertos no tórax do professor – eu não me exibo! Apenas tento ajudar um colega! – ela o fazia afastar-se para trás evitando os socos, enquanto ele via-se cada vez mais próximo de sua mesa – já estou cansada! Sempre humilhada, sempre errada, nunca reconhecida, nunca elogiada!" Snape sorria de um modo que só a fez odi�-lo mais.

O professor acabou por cair deitado de costas sobre a mesa, ao passo que a garota caiu por cima dele, chorando lágrimas amargas sem mais forças para tentar discutir.

Well I do my best to understand dear 

_But you still mystify, and I wanna know why_

_I pick myself up off the ground_

_To have you knock me back down_

_Again and again_

"Sente-se melhor?" ela estranhara o tom brando com o qual ele lhe questionara, por isso apenas assentiu. Naquele instante, encontravam-se sentados, cada um com uma xícara de chá nas mãos. Ela o bebia a pequenos goles sob o olhar inquisidor e, talvez, até um tanto compassivo do outro.

"Obrigada" ela murmurara quando lhe fora oferecido um lenço com o qual secou as lágrimas e assoou o nariz.

"Então, se já se sente melhor... – ele fizera uma pausa que a deixou em uma leve expectativa – volte a sua detenção" o tom seco de sua voz parecia inumano a Hermione que o olhava desgostosa e novamente irada.

Ela atirou a xícara ao chão, deixando que o líquido molhasse o piso e os cacos se espalhassem.

"Acho que isso lhe custará alguns pontos, senhorita..." ele começara, porém sendo interrompido.

"Não me interessam os pontos! Por que é assim tão desalmado! Não consegue ser um pingo humano! Não consegue... ter um pouco de pena de... mim! Eu gosto tanto do sen...!" calou-se como se prestes a revelar um grande segredo.

Ela não soube o que o fez agir de tal maneira (talvez sua quase confissão, mas não se poderia ter certeza), mas ao invés de qualquer reprimenda, recebeu um leve afago em seus cabelos cheios e uma carícia delicada em sua face. Não poderia negar que toda vez que ele lhe mandara para uma detenção essa cena lhe fora o mais doce delírio e o mais excitante desejo, mas... por que agora?

_And when I ask you to explain_

_You say you gotta be_

_Cruel to be kind, in the right measure_

_Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign_

_Cruel to be kind, means that I love you_

_Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind_

A leve carícia se tornou mais íntima, e a moça sentiu seu corpo ser abraçado pelo homem, de modo um tanto casto, um tanto urgente. Seus olhos permaneciam cerrados sentindo o calor como se temendo que não passasse de uma ilusão; sentiu os braços lhe abandonarem e abriu os olhos melancolicamente, ele a olhava como se perscrutando toda sua alma e parecia sorrir, não zombeteiro, não compassivo, apenas... afetuoso?

"Não tenho pena de você. Não sou, muito menos, desumano" ela sentiu a iminência de um beijo e não tentou detê-lo, assumindo em seus lábios um pequeno segredo. As mãos grandes tocando-lhe as costas carinhosamente e os lábios úmidos completando os seus, olhava-a como se ela fosse um presente de natal sendo aberto aos poucos.

O beijo cessou e ela pareceu envergonhada, olhando-o como se esperando alguma explicação que a princípio parecia que não seria dada, mas que no entanto o foi.

"Pode não parecer, eu sei, mas não quero seu mal, sabe? – ela ainda se encontrava nos braços dele e podia escutar como o coração dele também estava agitado, enquanto sua voz era mais branda, sem no entanto, deixar de ser atraente de um modo bastante letal – na realidade,_ a quero muito bem_" confessara ele tomando-lhe novamente os lábios.

"Mas profes..." ela pretendera dizer quando o beijo se desfez, ao mesmo tempo em que dois dedos selaram sua boca em um pedido mudo de silêncio.

"Aqui, ao menos nesse momento, poderia ser Severo?"

"Claro..."

Pelo resto da noite, nada mais significante foi dito; contudo algumas coisas puderam ficar mais claras. Hermione tivera um de seus desejos mais íntimos realizados. Severo se permitira render-se ao carinho por alguém, permitira um pouco mais de espaço ao seu coração.

Well I do my best to understand dear 

_But you still mystify, and I wanna know why_

_I pick myself up off the ground_

_To have you knock me back down_

Again and again 

"Detenção" ele dissera naquela manhã e, novamente fora para ela. Hermione já podia compreender certos aspectos sobre Severo, mas nem um era tão intrigante quanto este. Por que mesmo depois de um mês juntos, encontrando-se às escondidas, trocando cartas tolas, pequenas confidências e trivialidades, ele ainda parecia querer persegui-la?

"Por que é tão cruel comigo? Pensei que me quisesse bem..." murmurara ela durante a detenção, obviamente não eram mais castigos penosos, alguns eram até bastante leves, entretanto ainda havia a eterna humilhação em sala de aula.

"E quero; quero-a muito bem" retrucara abraçando-a enquanto a encostava contra a parede beijando-lhe a face e pouco depois os lábios.

"Então por que faz isso?"

"Menina tola... acha que sou cruel?"

"Acho."

"Sou cruel para ser gentil; apenas na medida certa, deve ser um bom sinal, talvez signifique que eu a amo, não?"

"É... então, seja cruel para ser gentil..."

_And when I ask you to explain_

_You say you gotta be_

_Cruel to be kind, in the right measure_

_Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign_

_Cruel to be kind, means that I love you_

_Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind_

_Versão corrigida e formatada exclusivamente para o site "Mon Petit Paradis". Designer J, 2005._


End file.
